


Small Signs

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Fraxus [40]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Laxus had learned a long time ago to watch out for the small signs that would indicate that Freed wasn’t feeling well because Freed was too stubborn to stop and tell him himself.





	Small Signs

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2nd place winner of the FTLGBTales 300 Followers Raffle <3.

 

 

   Laxus had learned a long time ago to watch out for the small signs that would indicate that Freed wasn’t feeling well, as his partner would keep going, pushing himself to the limit until his body just couldn’t take any more if he were allowed. It was the same when they were on a job, but it was easier to spot then, although there had been occasions when Freed had managed to hide an injury from him – usually because the others were more injured or rattled by whatever had happened. However, he was much better at masking illness, or more commonly that he hadn’t been resting properly, or remembering to eat and drink, leaving Laxus to interpret what clues he could to try and stop his partner from wearing himself down.

And they were small.

     Little things, like the way Freed, was currently playing with the cuff of his jacket, fidgeting in a way that he never usually would as he struggled to pay attention to the conversation going on around him. Blue eyes narrowed, and Laxus’ fingers tightening around his glass. He hadn’t paid it much mind when Freed had been quiet that morning after all his partner was never particularly loud, and he knew that he had been working hard on a translation with Levy for the past week and that they were on the edge of a breakthrough although the details passed him by. However, there was no missing it now as Freed tugged at his sleeve again, even as he nodded at whatever Levy was saying to him as she gestured at the book they were pouring over, and Laxus would bet anything that his partner had no idea what she had just said to him.

    The temptation to get up and go across and drag him home to rest was almost overwhelming, but he had learned the hard way that tended to end in an argument as Freed’s stubbornness, which could put his to shame, would kick and he would either be blown off with some half-hearted excuse or Freed would snap. Neither of which he fancied dealing with. Not that it made it any easier for him to sit there watching, noting the way that Freed’s eyes were crinkling at the edges, indicating a growing headache although his fingers hadn’t crept up to massage at his temples as they would when it got nasty.

    Even Levy seemed to have noticed that something was wrong now, faltering as she glanced up at Freed, and Laxus leaned forward, watching as she waved a hand over the book. For half a moment it seemed as though Freed was following the motion, but then his attention wavered, gaze wandering off in another direction and before the Solid Script Mage had even turned to look in his direction with a pleading expression, Laxus was up and moving. He didn’t want a fight, but enough was enough.

“Freed,” he murmured as soon as he was within hearing range, and if he hadn’t been worried before, he was now because up close there was no missing how pale Freed was, or the glassy look in his eyes. Slowly Freed blinked, eyes tracking upwards to meet Laxus’ gaze.

“Laxus?” He asked, sounding confused as to why the Dragon-slayer was there, even though they had walked to the guild together not an hour before, and Laxus sighed and shook his head as he stepped in close and reached out. Holding him, there was no way to miss the heat coming from him, and Laxus growled in the back of his throat, not sure who he was more irritated within that moment. Freed for not telling him that he was ill, and pushing himself too hard, or himself for not having realised what was going on until they got to this point. _Probably both,_ he decided as Freed leant into his touch, another little sign that he wasn’t feeling well, as he would rarely let himself lean into Laxus when they were in public, trying to maintain what little bit of privacy they had left from their friends.

“All right, I think it’s time for us to go home,” Laxus said, not allowing any of his irritation to bleed through, because, from the way that Freed had looked at him, it was apparent that he wasn’t entirely with it. Which meant that the Laxus would end up feeling lousy if he tried to ream him out for hiding things right now. Of course, Freed couldn’t leave it like that, managing to focus enough to formulate an admittedly half-hearted protest.

“But…”

“That’s not up for discussion,” Laxus informed him, adopting the stern tone that he so rarely used on Freed or the rest of the Raijinshuu. Which was probably why it was so effective, because while Freed scowled…or rather pouted at his words, he didn’t argue with him, which said more than all the other little clues added together. It made Laxus soften, leaning in to kiss Freed’s temple as he shifted his grip until he had his arm slung around his partner’s shoulders. “Come on,” he encouraged, and there was a momentary resistance because Freed was stubborn to his core, but then he caved, allowing Laxus to pull him away. “I’ll return him when he’s feeling better,” the Dragon-slayer tossed over his shoulder to Levy who nodded, smothering a smile as she glanced at Freed who looked affronted at the words.

*

    The walk home had taken the wind out of Freed’s sails, not that it had stopped him protesting – more than once – that he should still be working. Luckily, he had also slumped, face coming to rest against Laxus’ shoulder, sparing the Dragon-slayer from the sight of the pleading turquoise eyes, which were a weapon he still had no defence against even after all this time.  Not that it would have been as effective as usual today, because, by the time they reached their house, Freed was barely putting one foot in front of the other.  “Sure, you can work,” Laxus muttered under his breath as he fought to open the door, and keep Freed upright at the same time, and they nearly fell through the door when it swung open.

     He didn’t give Freed any choice, herding him up the stairs, hovering half a step behind as Freed wavered more than once on the edge of a step, and it took twice as long as it should to get upstairs. However, the effort of climbing the stairs did seem to have roused Freed a little, and he seemed a little more aware of things when they stepped into the hallway, and Laxus was bracing himself for another protest. Only to be left behind for a half a moment as Freed abruptly lurched for the bathroom. Laxus had followed as soon as he realised what had happened, stepping through the doorway just in time to see Freed bending over the toilet as he threw up.

“Damn it,” he gulped a deep breath, cursing his sensitive nose, before holding his breath as best he could as he moved to Freed, crouching behind him so that he could pull the long hair back out of the way with one hand. The other hand moved to the Rune Mage’s back, rubbing soothing patterns across it as Freed brought up what he’d eaten that morning. Which wasn’t much, now that Laxus thought back on it, grimacing as Freed’s back shuddered under his touch, as it didn’t take long for him to be reduced to dry-heaving. “Easy,” he murmured, moving a little closer so that his body heat would help soothe the tremors.

    The minutes passed, Freed eventually tilting to the side a little so that he could rest against the wall, waiting to see if it was over. He was pale but flushed, and he seemed surprised again to find Laxus beside him as he felt the pressure against his hair and glanced towards the Dragon-slayer who was still holding his hair out of the way. There was a moment where they just stared at one another, and Laxus couldn’t help but lift an eyebrow, wondering if Freed was going to try and continue pretending that he was okay – it certainly wouldn’t be the first time – but then Freed sighed, and fell in the other direction so that he came to rest against Laxus.

“I don’t feel very well,” he admitted in a small voice, and Laxus wasn’t entirely successful in smothering his snort even as he gathered Freed into his side, letting go of his hair for the time being.

“Really?” He couldn’t resist asking, unsurprised when Freed swatted at him before curling closer. Laxus sat there for another couple of minutes, just holding his partner until he felt more confident that Freed had stopped throwing up. “All right, bedtime,” he ordered, easing himself up and snaking an arm out to flush the loo, before moving to steady Freed, who for once had decided to be obedient and followed him up, swaying a little. He looked a little more focused than he had before but still ill and Laxus wrapped an arm around his waist before guiding him out of the bathroom and down the hall to their bedroom.

    Thankfully neither of them had made the bed that morning – Laxus could rarely be bothered, unable to see the point of making something you were going to climb back into come evening, and Freed…had obviously been distracted, he thought with a scowl. Apparently, Freed had realised that there was no point in pretending anymore, because even without Laxus’ encouragement he staggered the last few days and toppled onto the bed with a groan, leaving Laxus to gently ease of his boots before turning his attention to the jacket. It took a couple of minutes, because Freed was practically useless now, just moving as directed, until he managed to pull it off and he barely resisted the urge to just toss it on the ground, knowing he would get an earful later if he did so and instead draping it over the end of the bed.

     Now he moved Freed properly under the covers, running a soothing hand down his partner’s back as Freed protested, thinking that he was going to have to do something. “I’ve got you.” Eventually, he had Freed situated where he wanted him, drawing he duvet up to his shoulders and watching as Freed promptly buried his face in the pillow with a groan, his shoulders relaxing a little as the coolness eased his overheated skin. “This is why you need to tell me when you're ill.” Laxus pointed out, lightly scolding, only to roll his eyes when Freed groaned again, sinking further into the pillow before whispering an apology. He didn’t want an apology, especially when he knew without a doubt that the cycle would only repeat itself next time his partner was ill. _What I want is for you to take better care of yourself,_ he thought with a frown, studying Freed for a moment before trying to rise, wanting to get him something to drink and to check what medicines they had stashed in the cabinet.

    However, he had barely begun to shift before Freed’s arm shot out, grabbing hold of his sleeve, and holding on with surprising strength considering his condition, and reminding Laxus, not for the first time that he also falls into the trap of underestimating Freed at times. “Stay.” The word is mumbled, Freed not lifting his head from its current position, but there’s no missing the plea in the word, and the Dragon-slayer hesitated for a moment, before caving, realising it’s not only Freed’s pleading looks that he’s not immune to.

“Just until you drop off,” he cautions, although they both know that he won’t go far while Freed is ill. Still, it seems to be enough, the death grip on his arm loosening so that he can turn, shrugging off his coat and tossing it over Freed’s before he climbed onto the bed. He had barely managed to arrange himself next to Freed on the bed, curling around him slightly, before he was accosted by his partner pressing into him, overheated face moving from the pillow to the crook of his neck. It’s a little bit uncomfortable, but he doesn’t say anything, instead moving to wrap his arms around Freed, holding him close. “Sleep,” he murmurs, the last of his lingering irritation bleeding away as Freed melts into him with a tiny nod, already half asleep, and his fingers begin to comb through the mussed green hair, knowing that it won’t take long for Freed to doze off.

    Sure enough, he’s barely counted to twenty in his head, before Freed’s breathing eases out, more of his weight comes to rest against Laxus.  He still had things to fetch and do, but he couldn’t bring himself to move then despite his earlier words, and instead he lets his head fall to rest against Freed’s. Closing his eyes, listening to the Freed’s soft breathing, and the steady soothing thump of his heartbeat that is audible to his sharp ears, releasing a ragged sigh as something eased in his chest.

_He’s going to be okay._

 

 


End file.
